Escape
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: A fluffy pre-show glimpse at Deacon and Rayna's early days, because sometimes even an up and comer wants a few moments of peace, and a certain guitarist is willing to give it to her.


**Author's Note: **I'm supposed to be working on NaNoWriMo stuff right now, but the plot bunnies grabbed hold of me and refused to let go. Also, my intentions when I sent out to write this were to write a somewhat angsty oneshot inspired my Sara Evans' "I Learned That From You". That however, as you'll realize should you read this, did not happen. So, I suppose this little fluffy look into their past was indirectly influenced by that song, although in the end there's no real correlation**. **I figured us shippers could use a little happiness given all we've had to go through so far this season.

Also, random tidbit, but I wanted to edit this to add that I just realized I uploaded my first Deacon/Rayna fic a year ago today. I didn't plan on posting on the anniversary of that and maybe some people won't find that a big deal, but I just wanted to say to those of you who've read/reviewed my stories for the Nashville community over the last year: thank you. And to those of you that have picked apart/analyzed the show with me, and just in general have been awesome people: thank you again. I owe you one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. I just like to take them out to play sometimes.

* * *

They're somewhere in Kentucky, or maybe Iowa, but all Rayna knows is that they've been traveling the fair circuit for a while now and the towns have all started to blur together. The air is sticky and the sun is almost done setting as she stands between two fans who managed to sneak behind the stage in hopes of catching sight of her or at least the tour bus.

"Okay, y'all…thanks for comin', but this really is gonna have to be the last picture. We've gotta get back on the road," she says, eying Deacon over the shoulder of the band mate who has the camera. The amused look on his face tells her he knows just what she's thinking. The two haven't exactly kept their relationship a secret, but if he keeps staring at her the way he is she thinks the fans will catch on to more than just her desire to get back on the bus. She says thanks to them once more before bidding them goodbye and turns to go herself when she feels an arm snake around her waist. "You couldn't wait five seconds?"

"They had you long enough," Deacon murmurs, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "C'mon, I got a little somethin' planned," he says, nudging her back in the direction of the fairgrounds.

Rayna tries but fails to hide her confusion at their sudden change in direction. "Deac, everyone's already gone. The rest of the band's packed up. If you forgot something on stage, we don't have to be the ones to go pick it up. There's roadies. We have roadies now who do that kind of stuff."

The realization in her voice as she processes this doesn't go unnoticed by him as he fights a grin. "We're not goin'back to the stage, Ray. Just trust me. You were talkin' the other day about how you sing to all these crowds now, how they're all comin' from the rides and by the time you've performed your set, done meet and greets and whatever else, the carnies are wrapping things up and shutting it all down."

She eyes him curiously, one hand tucked into her back pocket and the other wrapped around his waist. "We have to be out on the road, babe, so as much as I appreciate—"

He spins, to face her, pulling her in for a kiss. He leans his forehead against her afterwards, grasping a tendril of her hair between his fingers. "You really think that didn't cross my mind? I've got it taken care of. We've got a few minutes, don't worry."

She watches as he walks a few feet away, and she misses the warmth having him so close provides, so when he extends his hand and tilts his head in the direction of the rides, she doesn't hesitate to lace her fingers through his and follow.

Deacon walks to the Ferris wheel and nods at the carnie waiting there, who then nods and quietly opens the gate to let them onto the ride.

"I have to say, Ms. Jaymes, it's a pleasure to meet you," the man says. He reaches out a hand before pausing, wiping it on his jeans and holding it out again. "My wife, she's back home with the kids, she's a real big fan of yours. Same with me. I could hear a bit of the show when the wheel wasn't up and running. I just wish I could've been there to see it."

Deacon senses the man could keep going if they just stood there and let him, so he chooses then to interject. "Yeah, it was great. So, do we just pick a seat or—"

At this, the man leaps into action, opening the side of one of the cars. "Just make yourselves comfortable, and I'll get you going here in a second."

"How did you…when did you find the time to plan this?" she asks, looking out into the rest of the fairgrounds. A few people stand by a food booth, waiting for popcorn or candy apples, and some of the other rides are still lit up, but as she climbs in next to him, she realizes they're on the only one that's moving. "Everything's shutting down. How'd you—"

"Darlin', I love you, but will you just relax and enjoy a few minutes of peace?" Deacon laughs, finding her curiosity somewhat amusing. He rests his arm on the back of their seat, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as they're slowly lifted into the air.

Rayna watches as the ground drifts further and further away. It's quiet, which is something she rarely gets to experience these days. "Thank you," she says, resting her hand against his thigh and tucking herself into his side. "I never really went to the fair as a kid. Daddy'd never step foot in one and Mama always seemed to be busy with one thing or another. But sometimes I'd beg Tandy to go with me, or to at least stick to a cover story or somethin'. This was always one of my favorite rides. It lasted longer than a lot of the others, and I liked being up above everythin'…being able to see all around. It was nice."

Deacon's quiet for a few moments, content in the sound of the wind through their car and the feeling of having her close. They're able to steal a few moments here and there, and he's spent a fair share of nights in her secluded bunk in the back of the bus, but it's not often that they're able to find time to truly just be by themselves. "We should go somewhere," he says, adjusting in the seat so he can look at her while he's talking. "After the tour, I mean. Just for a few days."

"Where did you have in mind?" she asks. It's not like the thought never crossed her mind. As much as she loves being out on the road, and even being back in Nashville, she's been finding it increasingly hard to escape it all, at least for a moment.

He shrugs, surveying the park as their car reaches the top of the Ferris wheel. He rubs his arms and then turns to her, pulling her closer. "Somewhere warmer than this, I can tell you that," he laughs, before offering a shrug. "But wherever you wanna go. The Bahamas maybe, or Mexico."

"Mexico," Rayna says slowly, nodding as if she's picturing it all in her head. "It could work. Hey, did I tell you Bucky told me before the show started that the single just reached number one? And Tandy called me last night at the hotel, sayin' she heard it on the radio on her way into the office."

Deacon shakes his head, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face at her obvious excitement.

"What?" Rayna asks when he doesn't say anything.

"Nothin'," he replies, reaching out and running his thumb across her lips before cupping her face, tilting it up towards his. "I'm just real proud of you, that's all."

With that, Rayna kisses him, grasping the fabric of his shirt with one hand, and settles the other against the nape of his neck. What starts out as something quick, a kiss she might have given him backstage before rehearsal or at night on the bus when she thinks the rest of the band is asleep grows deeper. She lets out a moan, feeling his lips trace her jawline before reaching her neck, his stubble tickle her skin, and just as she feels his fingertips graze against the skin under the hem of her shirt, she hears the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat.

"I, um…" the man operating the ride says, looking the other way, as if not wanting to intrude upon their moment. His hand hovers over the controls for the ride. "One more time around?"

Deacon looks to Rayna in hopes she'll answer, and despite the dark he can just make out the blush that's crept across her cheeks.

Rayna laughs, nodding her head. "I think I could handle one more time, yeah. Thanks."

Deacon breathes a sigh of relief. Later, they'll make plans for the trip, and they'll sit up front with the band for a while before making excuses and slipping to the back like usual, but for now he's content in sitting alone with just her. He takes hold of her hand and kisses it softly, waiting until after they've lifted off of the platform again to speak. "I was hoping you'd say that."


End file.
